<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>[a softer world] never been good at sleeping while the moon was full by sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308885">[a softer world] never been good at sleeping while the moon was full</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal'>sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My a softer world remixes [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>A Softer World, Little Women (2019), Little Women Series - Louisa May Alcott</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, Inspired By A Softer World, includes image description</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 15:22:11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>147</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28308885</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal/pseuds/sternenschnuppendrachenschicksal</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>How to Triumph Like a Girl <br/>by Ada Limón<br/>I like the lady horses best,<br/>how they make it all look easy,<br/>like running 40 miles per hour<br/>is as fun as taking a nap, or grass.<br/>I like their lady horse swagger,<br/>after winning. Ears up, girls, ears up!<br/>But mainly, let’s be honest, I like<br/>that they’re ladies. As if this big<br/>dangerous animal is also a part of me,<br/>that somewhere inside the delicate<br/>skin of my body, there pumps<br/>an 8-pound female horse heart,<br/>giant with power, heavy with blood.<br/>Don’t you want to believe it?<br/>Don’t you want to lift my shirt and see<br/>the huge beating genius machine<br/>that thinks, no, it knows,<br/>it’s going to come in first.</p>
<p>Jo March + A softer World</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>My a softer world remixes [13]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1792873</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>[a softer world] never been good at sleeping while the moon was full</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  
</p>
<p>[ID: a comic in the style of a softer world: 3 horizontal panels of screenshots, the panels are same size with thick black outlines<br/>the first panel shows Jo March (a young white woman, with blond hair) laying on the floor, she has her head proped with one hand and writing on a paper with the other, the floor before her is filled with papers.<br/>the text on it reads: I have a deal with myself<br/>the second panel shows Jo sitting in bed, reading in a book.<br/>the text on it reads: read one book get one night of dancing<br/>the third panel shows Jo laughing, in the background there are people dancing<br/>the text on it reads: and life is good. /end id]</p>
<p>219: (We can read out loud to each other, while we’re getting ready!)</p>
<p>Text from<a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.asofterworld.com%2Findex.php%3Fid%3D219&amp;t=OWM0NDJlOTJmYzc2M2QxMjM2N2YwNjVmZWY0MjE4MjgzMGI5M2U2ZCwwRkFJMXBvNQ%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F623748469330526208%2Fid-a-comic-in-the-style-of-a-softer-world-3&amp;m=1&amp;ts=1608877966"><em>a softer world here</em> </a>/ images from <em><a href="https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=http%3A%2F%2Fwww.kissthemgoodbye.net%2Fmovie%2Fthumbnails.php%3Falbum%3D997&amp;t=MGJmZjdhMWM2Y2Q3Y2M1ZDQwOWE2ZTU4OTU3ZTBhODI1OTEzNmQzZixjZzJSVlQzOQ%3D%3D&amp;b=t%3AtvmH-k91xWAKlivp0zUpOw&amp;p=https%3A%2F%2Fwaitingforthecat.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F621520562403049472%2F1000-we-cant-stop-gds-will-well-gd-hasnt&amp;m=1">here</a></em></p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>